


【生贺 | 朱白】只是喜欢

by tianbaisanghua



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianbaisanghua/pseuds/tianbaisanghua
Summary: warning:十六岁龙×二十九岁白有自wei和半强迫（？）总感觉开的小心翼翼_(:з」∠)_满足一下我的私心我的宝贝小白生日快乐～





	【生贺 | 朱白】只是喜欢

**Author's Note:**

> warning:十六岁龙×二十九岁白
> 
> 有自wei和半强迫（？）
> 
> 总感觉开的小心翼翼_(:з」∠)_满足一下我的私心
> 
> 我的宝贝小白生日快乐～

放学了。

 

朱一龙听着嘈杂刺耳的放学铃声皱了皱眉，学校广播坏了后分贝被放的极大，底噪电流滋滋的响，音响一阵阵嗡嗡的震动，搅的人心烦意乱，朱一龙站在很远的台阶上都能清晰地听到底下大声的“操”。

 

他歪了歪唇角，看看表，把桌板底下女生塞进来的各色信封卡片全扔进垃圾桶里，整完书包挎起就走。

 

从教室到学校门口路上朱一龙踢了踢石子，恰好砸到从铁栅栏里挤进来的狗脑门上，那狗恼火地冲他直嗷嗷的叫，冲过来嚎就被朱一龙一脚蹬着脸踢进草丛里。

 

但这不影响他心情很好地哼哼吹口哨。

 

因为今天是白宇来接他。

 

走到门口就看见男人纤长高瘦的身板站在飕飕冷风里，骨架皮肉都生的恰到好处，整个人挺拔俊俏，就那么薄薄一片像纸却着实像能顶起半片天似的立在那儿，他步伐不禁加快了些，呼吸都有些微微急促起来。

 

白宇裹了很多件依旧冷的嘶嘶吸着凉气跺脚，见着朱一龙了微蹙的眉宇缓缓舒展开来，染上淡淡温凉的笑意。

 

“来啦。”

 

朱一龙乖巧地点头，顺驯的软软刘海随着他点点下巴一动一动，碎发飘下来遮住他大大的眼睛，可爱的很。

 

少年身子骨青笋苗儿似的抽条，个头比白宇稍矮一些，浑身都散着股学生独有的清纯气，白宇心里一软，伸手温柔地摸摸朱一龙的头发：

 

“一龙，把书包给我背吧。”

 

朱一龙把书包卸下来递给白宇，冲他浅浅一笑，抿起的唇弧度翘的软软，小奶包似的白嫩脸颊鼓鼓的。

 

“谢谢哥哥。”

 

又来了，明明是可以做他叔叔的年纪，加上朱一龙父母去了国外一年只回来几次，白宇就担起父亲的角色一直悉心照顾他，朱一龙叫白宇一声小爸爸都不为过，可这孩子偏偏啥也不叫要叫哥哥，白宇头疼的叹息，接过朱一龙的书包。

 

“走吧。”

 

刚没走几步，肩上一只手便无比自然的搭了上来，松松垮垮地搂着他靠进自己胸膛里，白宇一愣，这才恍然意识到自己从小看着长大的奶崽子早就成了肩膀远比自己宽厚的少年。

 

握着自己肩的手温暖有力，少年身上独有的蓬勃鲜活散发着腾腾的热气，温热鼻息喷洒在自己的耳边，白宇愣怔地没躲开，耳边痒痒酥酥的，一时半会儿反应不及奶团子已经长大的事实，连他自己都没发现耳朵已经整个熟透。

 

挂在他身上的少年瞥见留胡子的大男人被自己闹了个大红脸，在白宇看不见的暗处勾起嘴角，有意无意靠的更近了些，手滑过布料簌簌的摩擦声在黑夜里被放大，少年变声期的声线低沉沙哑，几乎是贴着白宇的耳畔游走。

 

“哥，你今天晚上还走吗？”

太近了，白宇感觉自己的心跳飞快的咚咚乱跳，他身体发热滚烫，下意识地想推开朱一龙，却发现自己根本挣不脱他的怀抱，他唇间逸出无意识的喃喃：

 

“我……”

 

“啊，又要走啊……”

 

少年几乎在同一时间发出失落的哀叹，像极了委屈巴巴的某种可怜小动物，朱一龙那双水光盈盈的漂亮眼睛眨巴眨巴盯着他，白宇没想到平日里头一向乖乖的孩子今天会跟他撒娇，顿时心软的化成水，把到嘴边的话咽下。

 

“那叔今天就不走了，不过你要听话，知道了吗？”

 

朱一龙欢呼雀跃液“耶”了一嗓子，毛茸茸的脑袋埋进白宇的肩窝里蹭蹭，吸了口白宇身上淡淡的烟草味儿，小声说：

 

“哥哥最好啦。”

 

男人无奈地洒出些笑，故作自然地推开朱一龙的头，手握着书包的肩带紧了紧。

“多大了还胡闹。”

 

“哦。”

 

朱一龙将男人僵硬的动作收进眼底，眼里划过不明意味的流光，手上慢慢松开白宇，男人似如释重负地松了口气，微微有些加快的步伐竟有些狼狈。

 

白宇在前面快速走着，血气在他体内翻滚叫嚣不平，仿佛走的快些就能掩盖掉自己加快的心跳。

 

夜风卷走各异的心思。

 

跟在他背后方才笑的纯良无害眉眼弯弯的少年慢慢收了笑，望着前面走着的清瘦男人，眼底生出贪婪阴鸷的光。

 

不想走就再也别走了吧。

2.

“哥，就放这儿吧，我先洗个澡。”

 

朱一龙提过白宇手里的书包扔在椅子上，手掌的热度几乎要烫伤白宇的手被，还没等白宇反应过来，他就把自己的白衬衫脱了下来扔在一旁，露出年轻干练的身材来。

 

少年虽年纪轻，身材却因常年打篮球而锻炼的厚实精壮，肌肉线条流畅漂亮，白生生的晃眼，白宇怔怔地没移开眼，抬头便对上朱一龙戏谑的眼。

 

“哥，你看啥呢。”

 

白宇慌乱轻咳了一声，默默偏过头，脸上烧起滚滚红热。

 

“去去去，小屁孩子，调戏你叔了是吧？”

 

把人赶进浴室里，白宇心头仍似乱麻，两颊热烫非但未退，反倒愈发变本加厉的炙烤舔舐着他全身每一寸筋骨毛发，火势蔓延至大脑，快要攻破理智的防线。

 

好热。

 

手下意识去抚摸自己却被他硬生生强留的理智阻断，他强撑着踉跄至浴室旁的房间里，颤抖的双手骨节捏的咯咯响，脑中白光色点拼命闪烁。

 

不行，一龙还在这里，不能在这里……

 

下面湿淋淋的淌水一裆热乎的淫液泡的他屁股腿根烂颤，两条腿软的似灌了重铅几欲让他跪倒在地，羞耻感和恐惧感填满他的颅腔撞钟般的嗡鸣不已，发白的指头快要把墙壁抠烂，他紧紧咬着下唇不让呻吟泄出一丝。

 

不可以，在这儿会被一龙发现的。

 

他低低呜咽了一声，浑身软化的像一滩水靠在墙壁上无助磨蹭着双腿，可是他什么都做不了，唯有脑中维持着他清醒的可怕后果阵阵刺痛着他的头皮欲炸裂开来。

 

如果在这儿会被一龙发现秘密的。

 

等朱一龙洗完拭干头发出来时，白宇已然恹恹躺在他的床上倚着墙，眉骨眼角俱泛上不正常的潮红水色，胸膛可见的颤抖起伏着，呼吸急促不稳，朱一龙只一眼便明了发生了什么，他故作慌张跑至白宇身旁摇了摇他，声音从浴室出来熏蒸的愈发撩人嘶哑。

 

“哥，你没事吧？”

 

因为动作过于剧烈本就松垮系在腰上的毛巾更是摇摇欲坠欲落，白宇沉重的眼皮半掀，视线模模糊糊触及这般景象身体又惊人燥热起来，他仅剩了三分余下的气力推开朱一龙，跌下床摔进自己的房间关上门。

 

“哥！！你没事吧？！！”

 

房门被朱一龙拍的哐哐响，隔着门板都能听见小朋友语气里的焦急担心都快溢出来了。

 

“没事，一龙去睡觉吧。”

 

白宇想安抚性地抚慰抚慰担心自己的小朋友，才发现自己冲出嗓子的声音干瘪而无力，他努力放低缓了声音，压下声音里的异样。

 

“别担心了傻孩子，我没事的。”

 

“哦……”

 

小朋友失落的声音传来让他几乎失笑出声。

 

“那你照顾好你自己。”

 

小朋友最后补了一句就乖乖进了房间，听见门落锁的声音，身体陷进柔软的床褥白宇若弓般紧绷的身体才松弛下来，他意识模糊得好似踩在云端，下腹热流一股股冲上他的四肢百骸，趾骨蜷曲麻烂抠着被褥，手指已然迫不及待哆哆嗦嗦挑开裤缝往下摸去。

 

“啊……”

 

裤子褪至脚踝松松的挂着垂落床边，双腿不自觉的大开，手指沾着一泡腥骚淫水捅进那个饥渴已久的肉洞，白宇舒服得发出小声的呜鸣，一把细瘦腰身折成烂颤弯曲的弧度，插进湿烂的穴口中的手指熟悉的翻搅着糜烂媚肉，捻摁深处敏感的软嫩，骚浪的肉壁绞缠上来欢欣吃着他的手指，白宇飞快抽动着两根手指在这具熟稔快感的身体里进进出出，仅仅两根指头就把自己搞的流了一屁股水，他羞臊的把脸深深埋进床单里闭着眼不愿听自己抑制不住的喘息。

 

“啊……不够……嗯啊……”

 

不行，想要……想要更大的进来。

 

白宇牙关松开紧紧咬着的布料，口水濡湿的床单一片暗色，他脑中居然来回浮现的都是朱一龙，温热水流滑过他的骨肉匀称的脊梁肩背，从流畅的小臂滑落到紧实的腰腹，还有扑到他身上时嗅到的浓郁到灌满鼻腔的皂角香气，他摸过自己手被时干燥低温的掌心。

 

如果，如果可以摸摸他没使用过的形状姣好泛着漂亮粉嫩颜色的性器……

 

“呜……”

 

身体里源源不断的瘙痒钻心戕骨的挠人，远不是两根手指可以轻易满足的，白宇羞耻欲死的把肉唇咬的肿胀不堪，身下撸动滚烫茎身的手愈发加快，红肿肉嘟的穴被抽插的手指带出波波淫水溅的腿腹尽是，可他始终不敢碰前面那个幽密淫荡的器官。

 

他怕失去理智，爬到朱一龙面前撅起屁股，求朱一龙操烂他的骚逼。

 

好痒，好想一龙的插进来。

 

眼前蒸腾飘忽着热气弥漫遮住了视线，昏沉大脑中鬼迷心窍冒出的想法几乎让他咬断了自己的舌尖，可被淫具养惯喂饱的娇纵肉穴仍在孟浪发情地拼命吮吸，白宇终究熬不过身体诚实的反应，他拖着被情欲侵占的发软身体挪到房门边，他舌尖卷着浑浊热气缓缓吐出，呼吸小心惊颤地深怕被隔壁熟睡的少年发现，他旋开门把，勾起少年随手扔在地上的白衬衫迅速紧紧抓在手心关上门。

 

额头上的汗滚落进他的眼眶又疼又辣，他绝望的闭了闭眼，再度落进床里身体湿淋淋的仿若溺水之人般脆弱懈怠，甚至连未关紧的门悄然泄出的一丝微弱的光束都未曾察觉。

 

他咬住仍残留着少年身上气息的衬衫，海水般深重腥咸的汗味几乎要将他溺毙，他呜呜啃磨舔咬着朱一龙的衬衫，埋进布料里小声啜泣，抽动着削瘦肩头簌簌抖动，手指大力揉弄着两个鼓鼓的奶白丘峰和红艳艳的乳头，穴口被他亵玩的秽烂泥泞仍在抽搐着渴望着酣畅淋漓的插入，他已经烂的不像话，终于崩溃的大哭：

 

“啊……一龙，操死我吧————”

 

“你当真那么喜欢我吗？”

 

诡秘幽幽的叹息自身前传来让白宇惊的蓦然睁大了眼，一滴蓄在眼角的泪滑脱溅至床上碎成几瓣，他惊恐万状，骇然疯狂地向后缩去：

 

“不，不要————”

 

朱一龙一把抓住那纤瘦易折腕骨拖进自己怀中，摁住白宇欲逃的手坚定强硬的不容他一丝拒绝，他把怀里簌簌颤抖的人抱的极紧极紧，白宇靠在他怀里心头紊乱的失去思考能力，他只有攥紧了朱一龙前襟衣料揉的皱烂，哀声哭喘着乞求：

 

“一龙，不可以的……求你……”

 

“可是哥哥你难受。”

 

白宇一愣，胡乱晃动的脑袋停住呆滞地对上朱一龙的眼，下一秒少年便咬紧牙根托起他饱满肉欲的臀，拉起他两条被淫水泡的肥腻的大腿蛮横霸道地掰向两边，白宇脑中轰隆炸成拼凑不齐的碎片四飞，破烂不堪的唇只堪堪滑落两个轻飘飘的字。

 

“不要……”

 

横陈在朱一龙眼前的香艳景象惊的他瞳孔都震花了，白宇光滑白嫩的腿间生着一个根本不属于他性别的器官！

 

整朵阴阜如娇滴滴的柔嫩花朵颜色是洗亮如处子般的粉，两瓣糜红的大阴唇耷在两旁，露出底下那条被莹透粉润的嫩肉挤压层叠堆出来的狭细肉缝，里头还在喷着股股淫水，把水淋淋的湿红花朵泡上一层透亮的薄膜咂出漂亮的光。

 

一朵天生就该被男人的精液浇灌的淫花。

 

少年心性本就不被世俗条条框框缩所拘，见此非但不惊讶，目光反倒愈发痴迷炽热，朱一龙拨开白宇挡在眼前的手，滚烫身躯覆盖过白宇身体，颤抖的手一寸寸抚过每一处他肖想贪恋的身体往下，轻柔低声若塞壬般甜蜜蛊惑浸透几乎疯狂的痴缠。

 

“哥，你不要怕，我会好好对你的。”

 

“一龙，宝贝，你快出去，哥求求你了……”

 

泪水堆在白宇眼角簌簌的流，麻痹的大脑竟让他昏昏沉沉间喊出儿时白宇宠溺唤朱一龙时的亲昵称呼，他两条细腿在床上无力乱蹬着，扭腰滑蹭着欲逃离朱一龙远远的，不想却被朱一龙拖住腰揽回，再度分开两条酸软大腿时白宇已然再无力挣脱。

 

“哥，你刚喊我什么？”

 

朱一龙抚摸着白宇柔韧紧实的双腿，轻轻撩拨便轻易勾起白宇燎原的情欲，他控制不住地拧着腰拼命扭动，嘶哑着哭音：

 

“什，什么……啊……”

 

“就是刚刚那个称呼，哥哥再喊一遍。”

 

朱一龙轻声诱哄着身下不断喘息哭泣的男人，手指拨开层层肉褶包裹着的粉润珠蒂两指夹住捏揉，圆圆小巧匿藏的果核无比敏感，指甲轻轻搔刮碾摁几下白宇就爽得连连尖叫，腿间的花儿被玩了几下痉挛着喷出清亮淫液。

 

“不要了，宝贝！啊！……停下啊……”

 

白宇呜呜咽咽抽泣着，手臂扒拉住朱一龙的继续往下的动作，少年的手法老道成熟的与他清纯无辜的脸蛋成了两个极端，儿时就倍加疼爱的孩子如今将他压在身下操的他双腿大开，哭喘求饶，脑中唯一一分清明让他濒临崩溃的呐呐出声，他只求，只求朱一龙不要再做下去，不然他俩没人能回的了头。

 

“求求你，一龙，只要你现在出去，叔可以当做什么都没有发生过。”

 

怎么可以……怎么可以当做什么都没发生过？！

 

朱一龙没由来的心底窜上丝丝妒火，他眼色骤然微沉，抱起白宇压在床上抬起他的腿架在肩上，掐着他软软的腰重重顶进去。

 

“怎么，哥哥这副骚样其他人都可以看到，只有我不行吗？”

 

肉刃破开嫣红肥厚的幽密洞口直直捅入骚媚的内里，白宇浑身窜过电流般抖颤着尖叫，被朱一龙粗硬滚烫的阴茎填满得说不出话来，浑身发抖哆嗦着扶着朱一龙肩膀拼命喘气。

 

“小爸爸，你的骚逼是不是吃过很多男人的阴茎？怎么这么紧？”

 

白宇瞪大了眼，似是听见什么荒唐无稽之言般扭头看朱一龙，不可置信的微弱喃喃：

 

“你，你说什么……”

 

少年骨子里头的劣根性在这一刻完完全全释放出来，他勾了勾唇角，重重拍了一掌白宇夹的极紧的肉臀，凑到白宇耳边叼着软垂轻吮。

 

“我啊，说你是骚逼。”

 

 

少年初尝情事，眼角都发狠的通红，挺动着阴茎操进甬道里头泥泞汁水丰沛的酥软花心毫不留情地碾过骚浪的凸起，快速抽插带出黏腻喷溅的汁水，沾满狠狠拍击的囊袋和会阴一片淫意淋漓。

 

白宇被撞的不知今夕何夕，无意识地随着朱一龙剧烈的冲撞无意识地嗯嗯啊啊着，涎水自口中滴下，整个人被玩弄的一塌糊涂。他被朱一龙翻了个个，撅翘起屁股腰窝陷成一个浪荡弧度，白白的腿根嫩肉被磨出浅浅的粉红，还沾着些透明黏腻的淫水滴滴嗒嗒的淌。当朱一龙把灼铁般烧烫的阴茎再度抵上他的臀缝磨蹭时，他只够发出些不堪再承受的嘶哑求饶。

 

“一龙，求求你，放过我吧……”

 

朱一龙只轻轻一笑，把底下硬梆滚烫的那物埋进他体内更深的花穴中捣弄，他揪捏那两个红嫩的小乳果拉扯的肿大，他把白宇充血肿胀的臀部拍成颠颠的肉浪，愈发无理凶狠的索取让白宇哭的几乎不成声调。他抚弄着白宇前端汩汩流水的茎身，操的白宇几乎要支撑不住趴倒在床上。

 

“小爸爸，你咬的我好紧，我要被你吸死了。”

 

会阴被少年的荤话激得啜吸得更紧更密，高热酥软的深处喷出波波淫水，汁水充盈满穴道泡得朱一龙的阴茎又胀大了一圈。临近高潮，朱一龙手指轻抚过白宇柱身根部时一掐，白宇蓦地睁开水汽迷蒙的双眼，小腹一抽一抽的往回缩，哭的快断了气，在朱一龙掌心无助扭动。

 

“放，放开啊……”

 

朱一龙身下狠狠鞭挞着白宇骤然蠕缩收紧的腔道，狰狞巨物在紧窒甬道内来回捅的愈发激烈，少年犟劲儿上头眼睛血红的可怕，掐着白宇的腰啪啪发狠的顶，肥硕龟头挤开柔嫩腔壁似要顶到白宇宫口，朱一龙眼底翻起滚滚热浪，眼球布满可怖的血丝，一扫先前装出的乖乖学生崽模样，他阴沉沉的笑，舔了舔白宇细腻汗湿的颈侧。

 

“小爸爸，叫些好听的，我就放过你。”

肚子被男人顶出一个圆圆的鼓胀弧度，白宇被  
他干的理智尽失，完完全全陷入万劫不复的情欲之中，退化成遵循本性的雌兽，到最后竟然自己晃着屁股来吃朱一龙的阴茎，淫荡放浪地骚媚尖叫：

 

“啊！………宝贝！老公！……快干死我啊……”

 

“小骚货喜欢吃什么？”

 

“嗯啊……喜欢吃……啊……喜欢……吃一龙的宝贝大肉棒啊……”

 

“白宇，你知道你说了什么吗？”

 

朱一龙轻轻摁住他的脊骨尾椎旋一旋，他被激颤的不行，软倒在朱一龙怀里，吸了吸鼻子，声音里带了点哭音。

 

“知道……因为最喜欢一龙了啊。”

 

最后几发朱一龙撞的重而有力，少年喘息着射了白宇一肚子，白宇被精液烫的失神，双腿被操的合不拢，浑身抽搐着半吐绯红舌尖喘息，茎身晃动着只吐出些薄薄精水，白宇头一歪，匮乏疲软的身体再无能力承受更多，靠着墙沉沉睡去了。

 

朱一龙只静静望着睡颜安静柔软的男人，听着他均匀平稳的呼吸，眼中平淡无波。

 

他不知道明天如何对待白宇。

 

也不知道白宇会如何对待他。

 

他只知道，在这一刻，他真真正正拥有过白宇，不是假的，也再也不是一个人。

 

他凑下身，吻了吻白宇的嘴唇。像所有梦境里出现过的那样，像每一个孤独深夜里幻想过的温柔那样，像从开始见到你的那一刻就镌刻在心脏上疼痛的那样。

 

白宇，我喜欢你。

 

 

 

end.


End file.
